The Infusion Chronicles: The Fallen Tamer
by Kismet of Madness and Anarchy
Summary: Summary: In the ongoing struggles between the light and darkness, there comes a time when everyone must choose a side… Which side do you choose? A Naruto pairing being Ruki Makino and a slight Alice McCoy. *-*SPOILER- Naruto's Partner is Lucemon.*-* An illustration explaining the Chronicles- Located within my Profile. Story on Reconstruction. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

*-***Author's Note**: **D**ark **S**ide **C**hronicles: The Fallen Tamer Rises.*-*

(-**Summary**: In the ongoing struggles between the light and darkness, there comes a time when everyone must choose a side… Which side do you choose?-)

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Digimon.]

* * *

(("DSC")) Juinjutsu Ascension Speech, Normal Speech  
_(("DSC")) Juinjutsu Ascension Thoughts, Normal Thoughts  
_**(("DSC")) Demon, Demonic Speech, Digital Sovereign Speech  
**_**(("DSC")) Demon, Demonic Thoughts, Digital Sovereign Thoughts**_

…

(-)

-**Dark Side Chronicles Database**-

_Clone Name and Number: Naruto –Clone No.50.  
Organization Division, Category Rank: C-class, Shinobi Organization System.  
Chakra Category: Unknown, Unknown.  
Clan Surname and Juinjutsu Status: Unknown, Unknown.  
Jinch__ū__riki__ Status: Unknown.  
The Kekkei genkai or D__ō__jutsu S__tatus: Unknown, Unknown._

**-****End of Dark Side Chronicles Database****-**

…

(-)

* * *

…_**~DSC~**_…

_**P**__rologue: __**A**__ppearance of the __**F**__allen __**T**__amer._  
…_**~DSC~**_…

* * *

_The gelatinous orbs of oceanic blue had steadily opened as the one who possessed them, openly inhaled._

_The air he breathed was mixed with heat and ash, the sky being overcome by crimson._

_The land that once harvested life slowly began to fade away._

_Buildings, plants, humans all faded away from the rising gelatinous crimson that swallowed everything in its path._

_He lied there from a distance._

_His body engulfed in pain as he simply gazed toward the red sky, his mind drifting from the destruction that was wrecked upon the world. Closing his oceanic pools of blue, the world slowly faded away as he drifted into unconsciousness._

* * *

…

_Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…_

_Minuscule droplets fell upon the world that he entered: a quiet void that blocked the world outside._

_Accustom to the newly formed surroundings was much different than the outside world._

_The floor that was beneath him, flooded with water, reaching above his ankles, pipes stretched across walls that surrounding him. Something of a sewer or boiler room most likely. Everything was engulfed in darkness. Only a single light that beamed down upon him made him aware of the shaded surroundings._

_His eyes were closed till he slowly opened them, revealing transient crimson eyes._

"_**Why continue to fight, why do you fight when you know you are outmatched? Tell me, why do you fight?**__" the menacing whisper that personified evil itself made his spine shiver each and every time he entered within his psyche yet this time his hands clenched tightly into balling fists as he gazed into the darkness "because… because I choose to fight for my precious people" he said quietly,_

"_**Even when you know, you are just a fake**__" the fiendish voice questioned, making the individual grimace. The word fake was a strong word that overtook him when it came to his own existence and to question himself each time he breathed, what purpose did he actually serve, knowing it would mean his end not by death of mortality but death by the hands of God itself._

_His fists slowly open as he now viewed his open palms, who was he truly, just a fake and nothing else._

_What could he ever achieve knowing he defied the laws of The One and The All?_

_He was just a fake, just a simple fragment of something else that even he couldn't understand. He wasn't just going to lose his life; he was going to lose what he considered precious. "Yes, I'll fight even if I'll die" truth was something that he never truly had come to terms but now he was truthful and wanted something for his purpose, something that was close to a legacy of his own._

_Silence, nothing else was said between him and the voice as both beings that inhabited his psyche was now in a calming silence._

_There were things he could never understand._

_He raised his head, looking at the single ray of light that pierced the darkness. "What am I truly? Am I just a mirror of the ones who created me this way, or just a false existence… please tell what I am?" his questioned mostly to himself, his eyes gleaming back the light that burned his corneas._

"_You are who you are" a voice sounding younger was heard from behind him._

_He merely looked over his shoulder, seeing anew individual enter his psyche._

_He was younger than only slightly, being a single age down._

_His eyes were majestic pools of sapphire blue. His skin was vibrantly fair, thick unshorn golden locks covered his head. His was draped in a white toga that draped over his right shoulder, wrapping around at his waist with a single long cloth drooping down to his left leg. Purple pigment marks were seen running from the left side of his torso toward his left arm and the left side of his face. Golden bracelets and anklets were seen upon each of his four limbs: wrists and ankles._

_And from the crescent formed marking upon his torso, a turquoise colored heart was seen._

_He merely crossed his arms as he viewed him. A grimace placed upon his face._

"_You are who you are, that all that matters. Even if you are to disappear from this world, I too will follow you for we are One" the young blonde stated as walked toward him, entering the ray of light. Facing toward him he looked down upon him, "I am who I am? What could that actually mean since I'm different you or them. You don't understand the price I've made for breaking the laws. My existence will disappear forever, you will become a complete form once more and everything will only repeat itself in your world but without me"._

"_It is inevitable for me, Lucemon!"_

_The young blonde identified as Lucemon merely looked down; he yellowed out to him in both anger and frustration._

_But he was right. Everything he said was true and that was one of the laws of both destiny and nature. Even he couldn't defy it. Hatred boiled within his chest "you've__―__the boy bit his lower lip__―__you've helped me, and made me see something far different in life and I too question my existence, but I will not find the answer, both of us will never find the answer. But right now we have to keep on fighting or else the entire world and everything in it will perish"_

_The other nodded to this. But even if they were to win or fall, he will be what he originally was, nothing._

"_It's time. You've said you fight for your precious people, then I too will fight for what I believe in" he looked toward him as soon smiled I will fight alongside you, Naruto._

_The young blonde boy was slowly outlined with a golden light, while Naruto was surrounded in a menacing purple light that outlined his body._

_But blood red eyes slowly pierced the darkness._

"_**I see now… no matter how inevitable it is, you are willing to fight not for yourselves, but for others around you**__" the red eyes slowly narrowed "__**we will fight together**__"._

_The light and darkness soon became intertwined, forever changing._

…_**~DSC~**_…

* * *

…_**~DSC~**_…

* * *

*-***Author's Note**: I hope you like, a little complex for you to understand completely but it's all good. The history will be in the later chapters but I promise you this is good. There are Digimon that even exceed Lucemon himself, so don't worry. I will mostly focus on my Naruto and Digimon stories till I update the other stories I have so please review, even some criticism is okay as long as it's to improve my story.


	2. An important message!

*-***Author's Note**: Each of my stories has been recreated into the newly reborn chronicles known as "The Infusion Chronicles". This is a highly advance stage of each of the chronicles that I had created, The Gelel Chronicles and The Dark Side Chronicles. But most of the stories will be on a hiatus.

Located within my profile there is an illustration explaining everything with an even better concept than it was with both the chronicles. The "Infusion Chronicles" is the combination of both "The Dark Side Chronicles" and "The Gelel Chronicles. Every story is now being renamed and recreated to match with "The Infusion Chronicles" but it will be a while till each have been recreated.

Please wait till the day comes with each recreation and each redo that I will perform.

There is a chance that the story will change but that will be a slight chance. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
